HetaMas
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: Christmas time is here! Everyone goes out to spend time with their other loved ones. Of course the countries of the world have their own way of celebrating.. Contains: - FACE, Tomato Gang, Nordic 5, some of the Asian countries, Russia and friends and some others - Multiple pairings [Rated T because of our precious Romano..]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people!**

**This is my first story published on this site, so please go easy on my.**

**Just some extra information: My first language is not English but Dutch and I'm only 14 years old. There will probably be some errors in my grammar, but I tried my best not to make them/fix them..**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story I wrote for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It had been snowing for almost a week now. The outside world had been covered under a thick layer of white mass that wasn't about to disappear within a time range of a few weeks. The temperature kept dropping from just below freezing until minus fifteen degrees Celsius. People tried to stay inside as much as possible, keeping themselves and their family warm with hot chocolate and sitting near the fireplace. But a certain Canadian had other plans.<p>

Shivering slightly, he pulled his white scarf closer to his face and sniffed it. It smelled like pancakes with maple syrup and maple forests in general. He smiled to himself when the house he had been searching for appeared before him.

He knocked on the door, waiting for only mere seconds before someone opened it and let him in.

''Mattie, dude! You're finally here!'' An excited American wrapped him in his inviting arms. Matthew, or Mattie, as his brother liked to call him, smiled when he felt the warmth surrounding him again. ''Just in time, too. The game is about to start.''

They sat down on the leather couch, both ready as ever. Alfred handed him a cola and Matthew took it happily, feeling almost dehydrated

_- __Ze awesome time skip - _

''NO! NO, YOU IDIOT!''

Alfred was currently rolling on the floor in anger. The buzzer sounded, announcing the end of the match, accompanied by Matthew's yells of happiness. Canada had won the final ice hockey match from America, and God was he glad!

-0o0-

''See you tonight, Lovino!''

The Spaniard watched his best friend walk down the path leading to their house, where the little Italian was greeted by two of the Spaniard's best friends Gilbert and Francis. Lovino ignored them, but couldn't escape the whole hair-ruffling-thing they always did. It had almost become tradition.

Laughing, the Prussian and Frenchman stepped into his house, both greeting them in their own ways. The two men, already familiar with their best friend's home, took off their coats and walked straight to the living room, followed by the grinning Spaniard.

''Beer?'' Antonio asked, smiling politely. The two males turned around to send him a dry look, as if to say: 'That was the most stupid question you could have asked..'. It was.. Especially the Prussian never turned down a beer. Antonio grinned and strode over to the kitchen, returning with three Heineken in his hands.

It was silent for a second, as the three men took a sip of their beers, resulting in Francis breaking it eventually.

''So, what are you going to do tonight?'' he asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

Gilbert was the first to answer. ''West invited us all for dinner. Even Basch and his little sister are coming over! It's gonna be awesome! I guess...''

Antonio had to agree with Gil, with Ludwig as your brother, you never knew if he'd let a little prank slide or just throw you out of his house. ''And I was thinking about going over to Mattie's later..''

Francis grinned and put down his beer on the table. ''Gil, you have to tell him how you feel. I could give you some ''advice'' if you want. After all, I am the country of l'amour.'' The way he said advice didn't even need to be accompanied by the gesture he always made when he meant to put it in between quotation marks. He gave Gilbert his signature wink and made a kissy-face, laughing when he saw the albino's eyes widen slightly. A satisfied smirk flashed across his face for a second, before he was hit with a pillow to his face by his Prussian friend. Antonio burst into laughing after seeing his northern friend's expression, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open just the tiniest bit.

''Well, Lovino and I are having an unexpected rendezvous with Belgium and Netherlands,'' he explained. The other two went silent when the heard the latter being mentioned by their friend.

They sent Antonio, who was innocently scratching the back of his head, a weird look.

''Netherlands? You're kidding? That guy is gonna kill you, mon ami... Trust me.. Remember that time I went after his sister? He's still not over it..''

Antonio just smiled, hoping his soft personality could calm down the dangerous nation, but still unsure if he'd make it through the night.

-0o0-

Arthur Kirkland was pulled out of his Flying Mint Bunny-dream by the smell of smoke coming from cigarettes and a guilty-sounding grin. He recognized the sound as his brother's voice. Opening his eyes, he looked up to find Alistair sitting on his bed.

''Morning, little brother,'' he said, smirking, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bedside table, pouring a glass for himself. He looked over at his brother.

''You want some?'' he asked and literally threw the liquor down his throat.

The blonde shook his head, scowling at his brother in disgust.

''I don't drink in the morning, you know that.''

How his brother managed to do it? He didn't know. All he knew was that he, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was not a fan of drinking in the morning. He'd tried it once and for some reason ended up at Yao's house, wrapped up in the silk curtains and covered in cereal. It wasn't a day he liked to think about. Yao had never treated him like he did before after that day, and Arthur couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two of them. All he knew was that his body really couldn't handly any liquor in the morning. Not that it could any other time of the day, but he'd never admit that.

Alistair laughed and ruffled his hair. ''You should really find some friends, lad. Even now you look a wee bit... How should I put it?'' He pretended to be thinking, getting his pleasure from his little brother's annoyed expression. He scratched his chin a little over-exaggerated, seeming to be deep in his own world. All of a sudden the word seemed to just ''pop up'' in his head. He smirked and spoke. ''Lonely.''

Arthur turned away from his brother. ''Shut up, you bloody git. I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I don't need friends or affection, especially from you!'' He glared at his brother, but the older of the two wouldn't budge.

''I'm not expecting to go out tonight and I don't feel the need to either. I like being by myself.''

Alistair let out a forced laugh and made his way over to the door. ''I know, lad.''

He always pretended like he didn't care, but he was actually very fond of his little brother. After all, he had raised him. He'd never tell anyone, but his life would be boring without the stubborn blonde by his side.

-0o0-

Northern Europe had been covered under a thick mass of pearl-white snow. The outside world was rather quiet, if you didn't count the two males having a snowball-fight who were there to ruin it.

''Oh come on Sverige, you of all people could do better!'' Followed by a taller nation, Mathias Køhler, also known as Denmark, dove behind his shield built of snow with Berwald Oxenstierna, the country of Sweden, hot on his tail. Laughing in an almost hysterical way, he bombarded the Swede with snowballs.

Berwald said nothing, but seemed to be enjoying himself too, as he began aiming his own pile of snowballs at his friend's face, hitting his goal numerous times.

He strode across the battlefield of snow and ice, tackling Mathias and forcing him to lie face-first in the freshly fallen snow, tickling his sides because he knew Mathias couldn't handle that.

It took the taller male mere seconds to make Mathias scream like a little girl. Even the ever-so-serious nation allowed himself to smile.

''Försiktig med att arrogans,'' he said, a little smirk flashing across his face. They smiled at out other, both trying to catch their breath.

A guilty glint flashed in Mathias' eyes and before Berwald could ever process the look he was given, an enormous snowball was dropped on his head, leaving his hair, clothes and shirt stuffed with the cold mass.

-0o0-

Sometimes there were days in which Kiku Honda just couldn't get any rest. Some days it was because of the artistic Italian trying to get his attention, some day it was because of his German friend taking them both to go training. Now, the three of them were at the latter's house, peacefully drinking tea.

''Ludwig-san, isn't it nice to have your family all together again?'' the little Japanese man asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. His German friend had told them his plans for tonight, but he seemed a bit tense about it, if not nervous.

Ludwig nodded and set down his cup. ''It would be, if my idiotic brother was a little less reckless.''

He still remembered the time they celebrated Christmas like this 48 years ago. It had ended sooner than expected because of Gilbert who thought it would be fun to prank Roderich.

Elizabeta wasn't a fan of what he did to the man she loved most and decided that it wouldn't hurt Gilbert to get punished with the frying pan. Basch, scared his little sister might get hurt, left immediately.

Their Italian friend shot him a surprised look. ''But isn't it great to be with your family? Just think about how quick it could all be over.'' He seemed to get completely lost in his words. ''Everyday is a gift, right? And maybe we should focus on all the good things in live instead of the bad.''

The other two sent him a surprised look. Sure, Feliciano had his moments but most of them ended with some idiotic - and sometimes even perverted - line that made the people around them forget his wise words.

''That was..'' Ludwig seemed to be looking for the right words to say, not sure if he'd embarrass or flatter his friend with them. ''Surprisingly deep?'' It was more of a question than a statement, but Feliciano was too far gone staring at some random bird outside to notice.

-0o0-

As the two siblings sat down on the grass, a little ray of sunlight found it's way from behind the clouds.

A little girl, Erika, and her older brother, Basch, sat down on the red and white checkered blanket, which they used for these occasions.

They set their picnic basket in between the two of them. Erika slowly opened the basket to reveal the freshly made sandwiches that were lying in it. A smell of freshly baked bread freed itself from it's prison, as if it had been there for years. With a bright smile plastered on her face, Erika handed her brother one of the sandwiches.

Giving his sister his ever so slightly visible smile, Basch took a bite, staring into his sister's hopeful eyes. Those green orbs of her, filled with joy. Even on days Basch thought it couldn't get any worse, she was always there to cheer her brother up with her never fading happiness. She truly was one of the best people to be around for the rest of your life. And although her cooking could use a little improvement, she always tried her best to make her brother happy. Even though they were not related by blood, she has never held closer to someone than the Swiss.

''Do you like it, big brother?'' the smaller girl asked. She tilted her head to the side, causing he hear to cover the side of her pale face.

Basch smiled and reached out his hand to keep the stray lock of hair at bay behind her ear. ''Delicious.''

Her smile was so bright that it could probably blind whole Europe with it and even Basch couldn't keep himself from smiling.

-0o0-

The Estonian paced through the room of his Nordic friend, muttering something in his own language to himself. Probably curses, the Finn thought. He couldn't tell, though. Despite being the Estonian's best friend, his knowledge of the Estonian language reached as far as saying ''Tere''.

''Eduard, calm down. It's Christmas. I know Ivan can be cruel, but not on a special day like this. That's not him.''

The Finn tried his best to give his friend a little hope, but his attempt was in vain. He stood straight and strode over to his blonde friend, grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

There was nothing but worry to be found in Eduard's turquoise eyes. ''What if you're wrong? You know how he is... I'm...'' he let his head drop and stared at his shoes, ''I'm scared, Tino..'' A frown creeped over the other's face. ''Every day Toris manages to calm him down the slightest.. But Ivan isn't dumb. He won't fall for Toris' tricks forever, you know that.''

Tino smiled, giving his shoulders a small squeeze. ''Remember the battle I had with Ivan?'' Eduard nodded, still refusing to look Tino in the eye. ''Well, I won.. Didn't I? Look at me, Eduard.'' He made a gesture to himself with his hands, trying to convince the other that even someone a small as himself could win from the powerful Russian Federation.

Eduard looked up, smiling fondly. Tino could have sworn he saw a spark of hope in his eyes. For a second he thought his eyes had failed him, until the Estonian pulled him in for a hug.

''Maybe I don't need a miracle.. Just a good friend.''

-0o0-

As Lars put his pipe back in his coat, his younger sister, Bella, ran in. She had been as excited as she was today ever since Antonio had asked her to have dinner at his place for Christmas. He would never admit it, but Lars was flattered the great Reino de España had invited him. Antonio had often tried to approach him in a nothing but friendly matter, but his kindness never paid off.

Lars was often found to be very bitter. Even his own sister couldn't find his heart in the maze of his stubborn personality sometimes, but she tried. Even if he didn't want her help, she'd be there for him, because she knew that, when push came to shove, he would do the same for her. His reputation wasn't the best, but sometimes it's better to be alone than have people slow you down.

He had never quite forgiven Antonio for what he had done. After all, if he hadn't come in between the two of them, they had never gone to war. But that was a long time ago and Lars wasn't the unreasonable person people saw him for. He had feelings, believe it or not, he just wasn't very good at showing them. Not even himself.

''What do you think, brother. A black or a red dress?'' In front of him stood Bella, with two dresses in both of her hands. There was a black dress with a lot of lace to decorate it with it's patterns and a very elegant red dress made of shiny fabric. She held both the dresses in front of her body, looking at her brother with one of the brightest smiles he had seen in a while.

Lars managed to sent his sister a small smile, trying to show her how fond he was of her. ''Whatever you like best, Bel. It's both fine.'' He had sounded emotionless, if not almost heartless. Frowning slightly, he looked up to his sister, hoping she'd understand he was just struggling with his emotions.

**That was it for now.. I hope you enjoyed it! [I am really sorry if it's that bad..]**

**This was not my first attempt at writing in English (I will upload my first too), but I feel like this one wasn't as good as my other ones...**

**Anyways, I hope I'll see you guys in the next one!**

**(/^.^)/**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter up!**

**I hope my style of writing isn't annoying to read... **

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

One by one, all guests arrived. Basch and Erika were the first to arrive, as expected. Shortly after, Roderich and Elizabeta took their places at the table. Gilbert was assumed to be late (all the Frenchman and the Spaniard's fault if you'd ask Ludwig) and lived up to their expectations.

Ludwig sat down in his chair, surrounded by what he could call his family, related or not. Smiling, he took his glass filled with - surprisingly - an expensive wine, and held it in the air.

''Prost, meine Familie,'' he said, his blue eyes sparkling with joy just like when he was young.

The others surrounding the table followed him, all in their own languages and ways. The mood lightened up, as if a thick fog had given up on blinding them, floating away in a matter of seconds. Even Basch managed to get a bright smile plastered on his face. Not nearly as happy as his sister, but his attempt would have silenced a whole crowd if it wasn't for the fact that it was Christmas.

They talked, laughed, even played some games like ''I spy'' (it had been Elizabeta's idea). The night seemed to go perfectly; Elizabeta hadn't hit Gilbert with a frying pan for a couple of hours straight and even Basch had loosened his non-physical grip on his little sister.

Gilbird had been messing around with Erika's ribbon. She came to the conclusion the little bird seemed to have a liking toward that specific ribbon due to the little eyes that wouldn't even give Elizabeta's ribbon a second of his time. Erika didn't mind though. She laughed and petted the little yellow creature, who closed its eyes when she did so. Erika chuckled and looked at her brother, a pleading look in her eyes. Said person nodded, still smiling happily. There was nothing better than seeing the ones you love this happy. Erika loosened her ribbon and gave it to the little bird, which took it happily.

-0o0-

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the two infamous sisters. As Toris went to open the door, he passed Ivan, who tried to make sure he was ready for whatever his younger sister had in store for him or his friends - if you could call the three Baltic nations friends - . The brunette sent the taller male a reassuring smile before unlocking the door, revealing the two beautiful ladies. Both smiling, the older kindly, the younger quite bright, if not a bit scary, they came inside, surrounding themselves with the warmth that hung in the air.

''Big brother!'' the two females said in unison, as they ran towards their sibling and opened their arms to hug him. Ivan smiled a bit nervously, his arms hanging at his sides. Both sisters smiled brightly as they followed their brother to his living room. They said down on the couch, taking their time to talk with each other before dinner.

The Estonian, who was occasionally seen running through the house, muttering something in Estonian over and over again, eventually came to tell them dinner was ready. He had given it his best attempt, getting Raivis to help him every now and then. Multitasking was never something he had been able to do without getting himself into more trouble than needed, so he didn't really try either.

The six of them sat down, a big smile plastered on all of their faces, many hiding something behind them. The family wasn't close at all, but they were actually all pretty fond of each other, the Baltic states a little less than the rest of the family, but they were treated with respect. At least tonight..

But as the time passed, everyone seemed to loosen up a bit and even Latvia managed to get a small smile out of himself. Christmas was one of the best days for ones close to the Russian man.

-0o0-

The dysfunctional family - consisting of France, the United States of America, England and Canada - spent their night a little different. While most countries enjoyed a fancy dinner, the four of them spent their night eating McDonald's hamburgers with French fries and drinking milkshakes and cola. It wasn't Arthur's first choice, but after Francis' home had turned into a mess and Arthur had accidentally blown up the kitchen (he'd accuse Flying Mint Bunny if you'd ask him) the four men didn't have much of a choice. Most restaurants were out of unoccupied tables and it appeared that both of the North American brothers' houses were too far away Alfred. It would only take 10 minutes by car, but the hamburger-loving brother was in no condition to wait - he had said so himself - . Surrounded by nothing but calories, the four of them sat down at one of the tables, Francis and Arthur on one side, the North American brothers on the other side.

While the others seemed to be fine with it, the British man only frowned, seeming a little uncomfortable. Of course this did not go unnoticed.

After a while of glancing at the island nation, Alfred spoke up. ''Britain, dude, what's with the sad face?'' He expected the other to just wave it away, but when Arthur looked up it was not denial he saw. The Brit seemed to feel as if he was not welcome, if not just unhappy.

Arthur swallowed before answering. ''I just thought we'd spend our Christmas.. Somewhere else..'' He swallowed again, ''Somewhere special.''

Francis let out a low chuckle. ''But Angleterre, isn't every day special when you spend it with the ones you love?'' he purred, leaning on Arthur's shoulder with his head, much to the other's dismay. Both Alfred and Matthew let out a choked grin upon seeing the scene playing in front of them. Arthur wasn't really fond of his friend's touchy feely behavior, and that certain friend knew that all too well.

Clearing his throat, he pushed the Frenchman away, face red enough to make a certain Feliciano Vargas think he could have been a tomato. ''Don't touch me, frog.''

He tried to sound serious, but couldn't even convince himself. Laughter erupted from the table, causing others around them to give them a confused look, or grin in silence.

-0o0-

Miles and miles away, Yao and Kiku had taken it upon themselves to celebrate Christmas with some of the other Asian countries around them. Although it might not seem like it, they were actually quite close. They might annoy each other more than once a day, resulting in Yao getting pissed and Kiku trying to calm everyone down, but they loved each other. It wouldn't be the same if one of them wasn't there to live their stories with them.

Sighing happily, Yao sat down at the table, smiling as he watched the others dig in. With his knowledge about cooking and food in general, it had been quite easy to present his friends a delicious meal that suited the occasion perfectly. The house, which had been icy cold before due to the heaters not doing its job, started to warm up after the fireplace had been lit. The normal light bulbs hanging from the ceiling had been forgotten after MeiMei - a nickname Yao had given her - had come up with the idea to light candles to lighten up the mood (no pun intended). Looking around the table, he could see Kiku, giving everyone his polite and gentle smile, MeiMei, who was in a discussion with Leon about who's house they could celebrate Christmas next year, and Yong Soo Im, who was getting his pleasure out of telling Kiku some - occasionally dirty - jokes that he did not understand. Kiku would just frown and pretend he was too innocent to know about that kind of stuff.

It had been pretty hectic to get everyone together and decide who's house would be best to meet up and celebrate at. But eventually they had decided the Yao's house would be closest for everyone, considering the snow wasn't really that much fun to be stuck in for a longer time than needed in the first place.

-0o0-

The door opened, revealing an exited Dane, who was wrapped up in a red jumper. It was an ugly jumper, the stereotype of the jumpers your grandma kitted for you when you were a child. It had a picture of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer portrayed on it, with some kind of flake made out of red coat where his nose had to be. Tino was 100 perfect positive Lukas had already mocked him for it, or maybe he had even given him the sweater just to humiliate him. That did sound like Lukas...

Their friend stepped aside, making room for Tino, Berwald and Peter to come inside. They took of their coats and shoes, both dripping with melted snow. Tino, who had been holding Hanatamago all this time to keep her warm carefully put her down, after which she ran to greet Mr. Puffin in the living room, followed by Peter, who was excited to see the rest of the family again. After Tino and Berwald took him in, they made sure to tell him not to believe anything Uncle Mathias said, both expecting him to tell Peter some things about their relationship - ahum-ahum - .

Mathias squeezed himself in the little space between Tino and Berwald, letting both of his arms rest of their shoulders as they walked into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen.

''So boys, you ready for Christmas?!'' He ended his question/statement - Tino couldn't figure out what it was - with some kind of yell you'd mostly here him make whenever the Nordics were watching football or every other sport Mathias actually liked. Tino nodded, smiling his signature gentle smile, freeing himself from the other's grip around his shoulders. He found Emil and Lukas in the kitchen, too busy cooking to really pay attention to their friends, but who could blame them. Six people is quite a lot and since they had decided to celebrate it at Lukas and Emil's place and had decided on some Norwegian traditional Christmas dinner called Pinnekjøtt, Emil and Lukas were the only ones really capable of preparing dinner the right way.

But eventually, everything went well, if you don't count Lukas slapping Mathias around eight times in two hours, but that was something that could happen any time.

-0o0-

A knock on the door announced the arrival of the two siblings. Exited to meet the two west-European countries, Feliciano Vargas made his way to the door, followed by Antonio and Romano. He opened the door, revealing the tall Dutchman and his little sister, the former accompanied be a cold aura, the latter smiling bright with a joyful glint in her eyes.

While Bella could get along with everyone, it was a little awkward for Lars. Especially when greeting Antonio, who thought the Dutchman still hated every fiber, every cell of his body. For all he knew he could be pinned to the wall within a second by just looking at his sister, but the taller male did nothing. To Antonio's surprise, he actually smiled. A half-hearted smile, but it was a smile.

''Merry Christmas, Antonio,'' he said, his voice as gentle as it could probably get. He looked at Lovino awkwardly. Unlike Antonio, Lovino practically hated Lars, making it harder for the Spaniard to try to get himself and the Dutch to become friends. Lovino was giving him a cold glare that just screamed ''run for your life and don't look back''.

After a few seconds of awkward look, Feliciano suddenly broke the silence.

''Buon natale! I'm Italy, but just call me Feliciano! My brother told me you are Netherlands right?'' Lars nodded in utter silence, while Feliciano chatted on, ''He says that you and Antonio are enemies and don't get along. He also told me you have been really cruel to him and-''

Antonio interrupted him. ''Alright, who's ready for dinner?!'' he chirped, hoping to shut the Italian up with a filled stomach. His attempt was not in vain.

Lovino hadn't stopped glaring at the blonde male all evening, but he wasn't entirely rude towards him. Not much more than he was towards Antonio, that is..

**Only one more chapter to go...**

**It isn't finished yet and I was planning on uploading it tonight. I will not be at home in the afternoon so I hope I'll have enough time to finish it..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter O.O**

**I personally think this is the best chapter, but you should probably just see for yourself ^.^**

**I'll make sure to put the translations below.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

After Alfred and Matthew had gone home, Francis and Arthur had decided to walk home together. They didn't live that far away from each other and it would be boring to go alone. It had been silent for a little while now, the only sound coming from the wind, trying to steal the warmth they had around them, and the sound of the snow being crushed underneath their feet, leaving a triel of footsteps behind.

''I can't believe you just did that, frog,'' the island nation said, scowling at the French man walking next to him. He had almost burst out in laughter, but had managed to keep his cool. He was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, after all.

Francis chuckled softly, smirking to himself. ''Come on, Britain. You can't tell me you didn't think she was very attractive,'' he purred, putting one of his arm around the other's shoulders, who did nothing to push him away. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or just extremely confused, but being both seemed just fine to him.

The Brit just glared back at him. ''You perverted little wine-addict,'' he growled and made his move to push Francis off, after which he started walking faster. Francis followed him, almost slipping when the road turned icy.

''Angleterre, attendre! S'il vous plaît!'' he called out after his friend. Arthur stopped, causing the other to bump in to him. ''Je suis désolé... I..'' He saw Arthur's eyes trailing upwards. ''What are you looking at?'' he wondered, talking out loud, following the other's eyes to a very familiar Christmas ornament. A few little green leaves with a few small berries attached to it.

Arthur's green orbs trailed back down to meet with Francis' blue ones, his mouth forming a little o. ''Mistletoe,'' he mumbled, not daring to look away.

Francis was about to speak up, when he was silenced by Arthur's lips pressed to his own. A little yelp left his mouth in surprise. Quickly trying to recover from his confused state, he kissed back hesitantly. He'd get him back for the insults another time..

-0o0-

After Lars and Bella had gone home and Feliciano had fallen asleep on the couch, Antonio and Lovino were left with just the two of them. Antonio had offered to make hot chocolate for the two of them. Of course, Lovino had given him his regular answer, calling the other names and accusing him of numerous things. Antonio had been shocked when he had first met his Italian friend. How could a child as young as himself know language like that? But eventually, he had learned to live with it. It was one of the things that made him Lovino. One of the things that made him unique. And he loved him for it. He thought it was nothing but absolutely adorable to see the Italian struggle with his emotions from time to time. He had been a murderous man before, but ever since Lovino had set foot into his life, his softer side began to show again. It was odd to think someone with a negative energy like Lovino could turn Antonio's already very negative heart to positive.

They sat down on a few cushions near the fireplace, Antonio taking a sip of his drinks. Lovino said nothing, his expression cold. He looked at the drink suspiciously, as if he expected the other to have poisoned it.

Antonio sent him a warm smile. ''Try it, Lovi. Bella gave me the recipe. It's absolutely delicious,'' he chirped.

Still eyeing the Spaniard suspiciously, the smaller male took a sip of his drink. He had to admit, they certainly knew how to handle chocolate in Belgium.. ''Don't look at me like that, you bastard,'' he growled to Antonio, who only chuckled. Sometimes, Antonio could see a little flash of guilt in the other's eyes, as if he wanted to apologize for insulting him. But he never did.

But it didn't matter. He saw it and that meant a lot to him.

Lovino lowered his cup, to reveal a perfectly shaped chocolate mustache. Antonio burst out laughing, almost spilling his own drink. Lovino raised an eyebrow, looking nothing but extremely annoyed, which turned out to make the situation only funnier.

''What's wrong?'' Lovino asked, suppressing a grin. Antonio's laugh was almost contagious.

Antonio reached out, wiping the liquid away with his thumb. ''You've got a bigotito going on here, mi tomate.''

-0o0-

He had been standing there for nearly 5 minutes, watching the Norwegian male, who was still oblivious to his presence, clear the table.

Sometimes he wondered why Lukas hadn't just told him to leave him alone. He always acted like he hated Mathias, but never told him to go. Was that a good thing? Mathias had never fallen in love, but what he felt with the Norwegian made him doubt that statement. Whenever he looked at him, his beautiful eyes, filled with so many little specks of so many different colors, and his lips, oh so kissable, he felt like he could fly away. Like he could do anything as long as this one person was there right next to him. It made his stomach all tingly from the inside and made his mind go numb. If this was love, he never wanted to let it go. He wanted to be able to touch it and stuff his heart full of the warmth that was love. He wanted to be the only one close to Lukas, the only one for him. He wanted to be anything he needed. And if that meant his death, than so be it. Nothing could describe the feeling he had whenever he saw him, whenever the other spoke to him, not to mention when he touched him. If this was love, it was the most beautiful feeling of all.

The moment Lukas noticed him felt awkward for the both of them. They stood and stared at each other. It felt like time stopped from that moment on, when in reality, it only lasted for a few seconds. Until Lukas averted his eyes and continued clearing the table. Mathias stepped in, not even asking if the other needed his help. He felt like there was nothing he could say without revealing his true feelings. If he told him now, would Lukas accept his feelings and maybe even feel the same way? Or would he reject his love and general affection and never talk to him again?

He didn't know, but Mathias felt like it was worth the risk. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. Not any longer. It felt like he was tortured every time he had told himself he would tell him a specific day, but never actually did it.

''Lukas..'' he mumbled, cautiously stepping closer to the one and only man he could ever love.

The smaller male took a peak over his shoulder to look at the other, a confused look appearing on his face when he say the other's serious expression. Mathias was rarely this serious, the last time being around twelve years ago.

As the taller man got closer, Lukas turned his body around, using his hand to lean on the table behind him.

Mathias took a deep breath. ''Tell me to go, Lukas. Tell me to leave you alone and never talk to you again. Please...'' he pleaded. After thinking about it one more time he had come to the conclusion that maybe rejection would be better than never having an answer.

They were about three inches apart. Whenever they were close to each other like this, Lukas realized how tall Mathias was in comparison to him. But with the pleading look displayed on his face, he looked so small and vulnerable. As if he was just a little branch that could snap every time a gust of wind hit it.

With every word he spoke, his voice got softer and softer, until he only whispered, his voice breaking. ''Say it, Lukas.. Please.. Just- just tell me to leave..''

Lukas' face remained cold, but his heart was on fire, working at a million miles per hour speed. His mind told him no, but his heart screamed yes.

''You..'' He paused. Mathias looked down at him with tears in his eyes. Lukas' expression remained cold. ''You're an idiot..'' he mumbled, grabbing the Dane's collar and pulling him towards him.

Mathias was sure it was a dream. The most beautiful dream he had ever experienced. He didn't want it to end.

But sometimes dreams do come true...

23:26 Hey

**23:27 - Hi**

23:27 How was Christmas with your family?

**23:27 - Eh, same as always... You know how they are..**

23:28 Yeah..

**23:28 - Leon?**

23:28 Yeah?

**23:28 - When can I see you again? I miss you..**

23:29 Got time tonight?

**23:29 - If Lukas decides not to be a jerk for once, then yes**

23:30 Then I'll see you at midnight

23:30 - You might want to keep your window unlocked

**23:30 - Are you insane?!**

23:31 - Maybe...

**23:31 - You're going to hurt yourself**

23:31 - I'd do anything to see you

**23:31 - Idiot... **

**23:32 - I can just sneak out too, you know?**

23:32 - Don't be such a sissy, Emil.. I'll be fine

23:33 - Besides, it wouldn't be any fun to do something as simple as that..

**23:33 - It would be fun if you wouldn't break you're neck...**

23:34 - I think you're phone is malfunctioning.. I can't understand what you're saying

**23:34 - Seriously Leon...**

**23:35 - Leon?**

**23:36 - Don't tell me you're already gone...**

**23:37 - You are such an idiot...**

Around 20 minutes later, there was a small tap on the window that pulled Emil's mind out of the trance his book had put him in. He took off the big black glasses he used to read with and put his book away to open the window. And there was Leon, trying to get his attention by throwing pebbles at his window. He waved when Emil came in sight, a joyful smile displayed on his face.

''Give me a second to get downstairs, I'll open the back door,'' the northern European country whispered just loud enough for the other to hear.

He tiptoed down the stairs, assuming Lukas would've fallen asleep. What he found, was the last thing he had expected. There, in the middle of the room, leaning against the table, were Lukas and Mathias, kissing.

Emil could've sworn he would've had a heart attack if it wasn't for the fact that he was immortal.

Trying not to got caught, he ran back upstairs as silent as he could.

''I can't open the door,'' he whispered to Leon, who sent him a confused look. If only he had seen what Emil had seen.

Leon smirked. ''No problem. I'll just use the tree like I said,'' he grinned, jumping up to reach for the lowest branch, reaching it after four tries. Within the time range of two minutes, he was inside of Emil's room. Emil himself could do nothing but gape at him in pure awe, his mouth opened just the slightest. Leon grinned, pulling Emil closer.

''Now where were we?'' he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes and that signature smirk of his on his face. He grabbed Emil's hips with his left hand, forcing them against his own, using his other hand to pull him closer by using his collar. Emil could feel him smirking against his lips, until he felt the other's tongue lick his lower lip, asking for permission. Emil replied immediately, opening his mouth and leave it for his lover to explore.

Eventually, Leon had moved them to Emil's bed, causing Mr. Puffin to huff angrily and jump off the bed to find another place to sleep.

Leon, taking the lead completely, slowly let his hands slide lower, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

He was stopped, though, by Emil himself, who wore a somewhat uncertain, if not insecure, expression of his features and refused to look Leon in the eye. He had grasped the other's wrists, his hands not willing to let them go.

''What's wrong?'' Leon asked, worried about hurting his boyfriend. He could never intentionally hurt someone he loved as much as Emil.

Emil swallowed. ''I just..'' he looked up, his violet colored eyes never seeming finding a good spot to rest on. ''I don't want to go too fast..''

Leon smiled kindly. ''Don't worry, Ice. We'll go as fast as you want us too.''

-0o0-

After Peter had fallen asleep in the back seat of the car, it had been quite silent. The radio played some old songs and Hanatamago had fallen asleep before they had even left the house. The poor pup had used all of it's energy while playing with Emil's puffin, Peter and occasionally even Mathias. He could act just like a child when he wanted to. He could also act just like a child when he didn't want to. He acted like a child most of the time, but he was fun to hang out with. There was always something cool happening around Kongeriget Danmark. Besides, who could blame him for having a joyful personality - accompanied by a confident inferno raging through his bother from time to time - ?

A familiar song started playing, taking Tino back to many many years ago, when he had met Berwald for the very first time.

_His friends had abandoned Tino some time ago, scared for what might happen to them. When Tino had told him he did not age as quick as them, the boys he used to play with had just laughed. They did not believe that personifications of countries existed, nor that their friend was one of them. Of course Tino had understood where this behavior came from. Just imagine your friend telling you he was immortal and on top of that also happened to be a country. Sounds weird, doesn't it? But even then he felt betrayed. Shouldn't friends love you for who you are? Apparently his ''friends'' did not think of him that way. They called him names, made funny faces, spread rumors about him behind his back and after a while they started to hurt him physically. It happened multiple times a week sometimes. They pushed him in the mud, tied him up to a wooden pole and left him there for hours, locked him up in stalls, hit him, kicked him, pushed him. It hurt him not only physically, but mentally as well. After weeks, maybe even months of crying, he slowly went numb towards the pain, but the feelings of betrayal stayed._

_Then the day came. The day that a boy around his age, who was slightly taller than most kids just showed up in the village. He told people his name was Berwald, the personification of Sweden, and that he was sick. But the people saw him as insane and refused to help him. The poor boy could hardly stand on his legs. Tino felt a strong feeling of affection towards the strange boy and offered to help him._

_''People like us need each other,'' he had said, to which the other boy had cocked his head to the side, a look of curiosity in his eyes, while his mouth remained a straight, emotionless line._

_He swallowed before he finally spoke. ''What do you mean: 'people like us'?'' he had asked._

_Tino presented him a gentle smile. ''I'm Finland, but you can call me Tino... Tino Väinämöinen,'' he said, shaking hands with the other boy._

_''Berwald Oxenstierna,'' the other mumbled, some letters being swallowed by his accent._

_Tino had cared for his new friend, making sure he had enough to eat and drink so he could get well soon. And he did. But unlike Tino had expected, he stayed. Tino was convinced that both of them needed a little companionship. Someone to talk to. And this time it was a virus that had granted them both their wishes._

''You remember too, don't you?''

The voice of Berwald had awoken him from his flashback. Tino nodded in silence.

''I love you.''

Tino never knew how Berwald could keep impressing him just by saying things in his emotionless voice, but he did a damn good job doing it.

''I love you too,'' Tino replied, smiling to himself.

-0o0-

A confused spread itself over the Canadians face.

''Gil?'' He eyed him from head to toe, as if he had to make sure it was really him. ''What are you doing here?''

It was silent for a second. ''I uhm.. Need to talk with you,'' the Prussian spoke, his accent more audible than normal. He was nervous.. But for what? The Canadian could only wonder why.

The albino didn't even bother taking off his coat, but went straight for the living room, followed by his Canadian friend. Said friend couldn't help himself but be curious about what the Prussian had to say that had made him so nervous. They sat down on the couch. Gilbert was nervously twiddling his thumbs, swallowing more often than Matthew thought was even healthy.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality lasted around twenty seconds, Matthew spoke up. ''What is it you want to talk about?'' he asked, his voice low as if he expected someone to be eavesdropping.

Gilbert took a deep breath, praying to whoever was listening. ''I really like you, Mattie.''

The way he said it didn't sound like the Gilbert everyone knew and - most of the time - loved.

Matthew smiled. ''I like you, too, Gil,'' he said, not sure if that was the subject Gilbert was worried about.

The albino shook his head. ''No.. Mattie, you don't understand...'' he said, lowering his head. ''I really really really like you.. As in.. like-like.'' His voice faltered at the end of his sentence.

Matthew's mouth formed a small 'o'. He wasn't sure what to say. Sure he was flattered, but he wasn't sure how to respond. Actually, he felt like the happiest man in the world. The great and awesome Gilbert had mutual feelings for him? But why couldn't he say he felt the same way?

Instead of saying anything, he slowly shifted closer to Gilbert, until he said right next to him.

''I'm sorry, Matt.. This was a stupid idea..'' He sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could he have thought Matthew liked him? Sure, they were best friends, but Gilbert had always been convinced the Canadian wasn't into men. He felt like a fool, coming to Gilbert's house in the middle of the night to confess something like this to him. He just wanted to slap himself..

The feeling of Matthew's fingers ghosting over his face stopped him from torturing himself mentally.

''Gil,'' he whispered, using his hand to turn Gilbert's face towards his own to look him in the eyes before slowly leaning in.

The Prussian could have sworn he felt something twitch in his chest. Was this what pure happiness felt like? All he needed to know for now was that this was not a dream. It was reality. Every single second of it.

Matthew pulled away, too quickly for the other's liking, and smiled. Just smiled. His warm violet eyes looking right into Gilbert's red ones.

''I love you too, Gil,'' he whispered.

From time to time.. Christmas miracles do come true..

**And they lived happily ever after! Litterally... X)**

**Angleterre, attendre! S'il vous plaît! - England, wait! Please!**

**Je suis désolé - I'm sorry**

**Bigotito - A little mustache (maybe I Google translated this... :*)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. When I upload this it's 00:00 in my country so the 2nd day of Christmas will begin in The Netherlands ^U^**

**Feel free to review and give me some tips to improve my writing.**

**See you in the next one!**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
